


Knock-Knock

by unquietspirit



Category: Fake News FPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen tells a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock-Knock

"Knock knock!"

Jon glanced up from the pile of research for a future segment that one of the interns had brought with his lunch. "What happened to just barging in? Not that I minded you barging in."

His office door swung open enough for Stephen to poke his head around it. "You're doing it  _wrong_ , Jon!" he said, and then shut the door and called through it again, "Knock knock!"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Who's there?"

"Banana!"

"I- Stephen, I'm kind of in the middle of something. Why don't you just come in and eat lunch with me?"

Stephen opened the door again and gave him a look that was halfway between a glare and a pout. "Jon! Your line is 'banana who'! You should know these things; you're the comedian!"

"But-" Too late, he'd already shut the door. Jon sighed. "Banana who?"

"Knock knock!"

"Stephen!"

" _Knock. Knock_."

Jon buried his face in his hands. It was going to be a long lunch hour.


End file.
